


Archery Contest

by twilightstarr



Series: Heroes of The Realms [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Archery, Competition, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: An argument arises about who the best archer in The Order of Heroes is. They decide to settle it with a contest.I was saving this idea for when we would get the Greil Mercenaries, but we still didn't get all of them. I really didn't want to leave Shinon out of this though, because he was perfect for the idea, so can we all just pretend all the mercenaries are there? The more the merrier.





	Archery Contest

“Wow, you got another bullseye!” cheered Nowi. She was outside beside Virion, who was delighted to have a girl watching his target practice. 

“Just another day for Virion, the archiest of archers, but I’m flattered by your--” 

“Archiest? Seriously? That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” said another archer behind them. 

“Ah, I’m sure you’re just jealous of my talent, er… what is your name again?” asked Virion as he turned around. 

“Prince Takumi of Hoshido,” he scowled, “and no, I’m not jealous of what you call talent.” 

“Oh, you think you could do better?” 

“Watch me.” Takumi readied an arrow and was about to fire when someone behind him laughed. 

“You two are hilarious. I could shoot straighter than both of you with my eyes closed.”

Takumi’s arrow hit the edge. “Who do you think you are?!” he demanded, not recognizing the voice. 

“Name’s Shinon. I’m with the Greil Mercenaries.” Something about his face immediately annoyed the Hoshidan prince. 

“Fine then, hit the target with your eyes closed. I’d love to see it.” 

Shinon stepped forward, notched his arrow, closed his eyes, and then drew back and released. It didn’t land in the center, but it was closer than Takumi’s edge shot. “Like I said.” The mercenary shot him an irritating smirk. 

“Lucky shot.” 

“Gentlemen, I’m afraid your arguing is futile. I’m still the best archer in this army,” said Virion. 

The other two archers has their mouths open to argue when they were cut off by another new voice. “Do I hear a contest in the making?” 

“That is an excellent idea, Jeorge,” Virion agreed. “I take it you would also like to participate?” 

“That’s correct. I am said to be the best in Archanea. Let’s find out who is the best in all the worlds.”

They agreed to meet tomorrow afternoon to settle this. 

 

News of the competition quickly spread through the order, mostly thanks to Nowi. Some heroes came because they were curious, even though they knew it couldn’t end well. Others came specifically to see it end unwell. A few others, like the manakete herself and her friends, had no idea it wasn’t going to end well, and came just because they thought it would be fun. Anna grudgingly came to play referee and make sure it didn’t escalate to fist fighting. Hinata and Oboro came for Takumi, Gordin for Jeorge, Rolf and Gatrie for Shinon, and a few Shepherds not including Cherche or Sully for Virion. Between all those reasons, the archers ended up with a sizable audience, which did nothing to calm egos.

The four were very closely matched, constantly stealing the lead from each other, building high suspense and tension. 

In the end, Jeorge won by a small margin. 

“Good contest, gentlemen,” he said, offering handshakes of good sportsmanship to his opponents. 

“Well done,” Virion replied politely. 

Takumi and Shinon were less graceful, answering with silence and “whatever,” respectively before storming off to brood, ponytails swishing furiously, ignoring the calls of their retainers and friends. 

Takumi was nowhere to be found all evening, and even his siblings dared not go looking for him. Shinon started getting in Jeorge’s face and had to be removed from the scene by Gatrie. Virion beat Kiran and Robin at chess to feel better about himself. 

 

It was sometime in the middle of the night. The moon provided just enough light for Takumi to see his target. He was about to fire when he thought he heard something behind him. “Who’s there?!” he demanded, bow held ready. 

“Whoa there! Don’t shoot! It’s just me.” 

“Shinon. It’s tempting, but alright. What are you doing here?” 

“What are you doing here?” Shinon returned. 

“Well, I’m… uh…”

“Secret target practice?” 

“Yeah,” he admitted, for lack of a better story. “You were going to do the same thing, weren’t you?”

Shinon made a similar scowl. “Yeah.” 

They both heard another movement, and turned to discover Virion. 

“Ah, hello there,” he said. “It seems we three are infuriatingly alike, aren’t we? I propose we all agree to keep this secret.” 

Virion, Takumi, and Shinon saw a lot of each other in the night over the next week. They tried to ignore each other, but sometimes they become competitive and frustrated enough that they all had to take a time out. Still, a small, silent sense of camaraderie grew between them from being somewhat united against a common rival. A subtle undertone of friendliness found its way into their taunts… when they weren’t in terrible moods. 

 

“Oh my, look who’s joining us at the archery range this fine morning!” Virion announced in exaggerated surprise. 

“I can’t believe I let you two pester me into this. Mornings are the devil,” Shinon complained. 

“Agreed, but a good warrior gets used to it,” retorted Takumi. 

“Hello there, Virion, Shinon, Prince Takumi,” said Jeorge. 

“What do you want?” grumbled Takumi. 

“I can tell you three have been practicing when no one is watching, and I just wanted to compliment your hard work. I will have to try harder myself or else be surpassed.” 

“You scared of us?” Shinon asked. 

“No, not at all. I’m delighted. It has been a while since I’ve had competition as good as this. I look forward to seeing all four of us grow stronger for it.” 

“I see. Maybe we’ve been taking this a little too personally,” Takumi sighed guiltily. 

“You’re a good man, Jeorge,” said Virion. 

Eyes fell on Shinon, who said nothing. 

“I saw Gordin and Rolf together yesterday,” said Jeorge. “It looks like they are becoming friends. Maybe we could at least get along. We want to be good examples for them, don't we?” 

He'd hit Shinon’s weak spot. If anything could get him to adjust his behavior, it was his student that was like his little brother. “Alright, I guess I can't hate you anymore,” he grumbled, “and I shouldn't have yelled at you. But I'm still gonna kick your ass next time.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Jeorge actually gave him a playful smirk. “Shall we set a date?”


End file.
